Dreamer
by hero in a cup
Summary: An attempt to write a dark story on purpose I might continue it the rating might go up to M for future content.


This is a story about a dreamer, a sleeper, facing reality, and some other stuff.

WARNING: Graphic content ahead, hide your kids. I mean it.

/

When I first met her I thought she was going to a drink for herself instead, she stabbed a low ranking yakuza to death, with his own knife. After that she took his seat, and asked for a bottle of soda. I don't normally serve kids drinks but, I do in case one of the customers actually brought their kids around here. Of course where was I? Oh yeah, she actually orders soda at a bar that serves imported Russian Vodka as it's best drink, either she needed the caffeine boost, or she just liked the drink. Wait, why do I even care about what she likes to drink, it must be because she was a knockout. What you mean I didn't tell you how beautiful she was. Okay, imagine the ideal house wife, you got the image? Good, now imagine her pointing a gun at you for not serving her the drink she ordered. Did I give her the drink? Why yes I did, if I didn't I wouldn't be standing around talking to you guys right?

So where was I? Right I gave her the soda she asked for and well I was nervous, so I decided to make some conversation, "So Dreamer, how do you like your drink?" she stopped drinking, and I could have sworn everyone froze in fear, I mean what could be so scary about this woman?

"Dreamer, that's the first time someone called me that usually, they call me Sleepwalker."

I almost lost myself in the way her voice sounded when I quickly responded, "Well you don't look like a sleepwalker. You actually stuck me as a dreamer, looking for something to fulfill in life."

She adopted a pensive look for just a few seconds and then, she asked for my name, I gave it to her. After that it was pretty much a start of a beautiful friendship, it was only after she left, one of the men told me I just signed a life sentence to be her loyal pet. Honestly, what could be so scary about her, other than her gun.

/

Kasumi Tendo woke up to the sounds of a screaming Nabiki Tendo, Ranma fighting off another one of Akane's culinary disasters, and Akane trying and failing to convince Ranma that her food was edible. If you noticed something odd Nabiki was still in the house despite the monstrosity known as, Ranma's Super Delicious Buffet From Heaven by Akane Tendo. Yes, you can actually taste the irony in this one because it looks more like something spawned from the ninth circle of hell. (No, that was not the sound of Lucifer laughing in the background.)

Back to Kasumi, she was wondering why Akane bothered to cook when just about everyone knew that it always lead to chaos. Unfortunately, before she had a chance to get to the kitchen, Nabiki ran up to Kasumi, dragging the eldest Tendo to her room, shutting the door, and locking all fifty-two locks.

Nabiki faced her older sister with a look of fear in her eyes, something that was pretty rare to see in Nerima. Kasumi wanted to ask what was wrong but, Nabiki started babbling about being in danger, Sleepwalkers, and worst of all everybody going to die. Kasumi slapped Nabiki knocking some sense into the middle Tendo.

Kasumi looked at Nabiki said, "Now Nabiki tell me whats troubling you, slowly." Nabiki rubbing her sore cheek muttering something incoherently, she looked back at Kasumi without the fear induced panic began to explain, "Okay, I went to check the mailbox to see if my latest shipment of spy gear came in today instead I found this box." She pointed to a cardboard box, which had a very nasty smell coming from it. Of course Nabiki was about to continue with her story when Kasumi screamed and promptly fainted. A few seconds later Ranma smashed through the heavily locked door with a few well placed kicks and jumped in to see what happened, only to go to the bathroom and puke. Akane Came in around the same time and saw the scene and promptly fainted as well, inside the box was the severed head of Ryoga Hibiki, with several maggots chewing through what was left of his right eye.

On top of his head was a note written in English stuck on his head with a nail and it says.

_To the Nerima Wrecking Crew_

_I would recommend to watch your heads, or you might end up like your friend here. So give up and leave Nerima._

_Sincerely, Sleepwalker._

_/_

Yay, for cliffhangers.

Now to be honest, I was originally going to write something for my fiction press archive when I suddenly came up with this story plus, you guys **really** need to check out my poll it really is important.

So with that over with thank you for Reading, Reviewing, and **Leaving.**


End file.
